Total Drama: Ultimatum
by VitruvianNeptune
Summary: 24 of your original OCs will go and compete in a new Season of Total Drama. There will be Hate, Romance, Exciting challenges, surprising eliminations, and much more. Send in your OC, APPS are CLOSED!
1. Applications

**I am here to announce the grand unveiling of Total Drama: Ultimatum. It stars 24 new competitors. I am only taking 12 girls and 11 boys( I will also submit a male OC). Make sure they are interesting characters! This competition will have exciting challenges, relationships, and eliminations. Bring on the freaks, the creeps, the unaccepted.**

**To submit your OC, follow all guidelines and answer them completely. Thank you so much If you decide to put in a OC! I am only accepting One OC per person.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Body Shape:**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Relationship:**

**Enemies:**

**Friends:**

**Every-day outfit:**

**Sleep-wear:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Audition tape:**


	2. Acceptance Letter

**This is a list of all the people I have chosen to compete for this epic season:**

**If your OC was not chosen, Sorry! I picked the ones I thought would be the best to read about, the ones with cool characteristics. I will try to make sure your character gets a fair amount of dialogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys:<strong>

**1. Jhonny Rodriguez- **_The Skater Boy_**-(Druneeka)**

**2. Joseph Masterson-**_The Hater_**- (Shadowed Theatre)**

**3. Luis Robbins-**_The Sort of Crazy Dude_**- (Carlos45)**

**4. Will Main-**_The Calm and Collected One_**- (NotCole)**

**5. Luke Vernon- **_The Charming Vampire_**-(Crystal Teardrops)**

**6. Andrew Everett-**_The Outgoing Overachiever_**- (CodyOnTheBounce T.V.)**

**7. Sergei Ivanov-**_The Cold-Blooded Soldier_**- (Gordhanx)**

**8. John Stewarts-**_The Emo_**- (Yonna9queen)**

**9. Matt Lance-**_The Troubled Golden Boy_**- (OpalButterfly123)**

**10. Arthur McKnight- **_The Shy Klutz_**- (Evanescent Kiss)**

**11. Loki Hiruma- **_The Rebel with a Cause_**- (The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat)**

**12. Olivier Pierce-**_The Artistic Detective_**- (VirtuvianNeptune)**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls:<strong>

**1. Veya Jay James-**_The Exotic One_**- (Frizzle1872)**

**2. Jamie Lee Locks-**_Crazy Comic Lover_**- (The Jonny T Factor)**

**3. Velvet Cherns-**_Skater Chick_**-(HARDCORECOUNTRY)**

**4. Zenla McGond-**_The Hot Partier_**- (Roxgirl01)**

**5. Tammy Rose-**_Miss Independent_**- (Lady Lambert)**

**6. Charlotte Raine Bell-**_ The Hot Nerdette_**- (Npluv)**

**7. Magnolia Geneva Pepper-**_The Nervous Mess_**-( MrsDracoMalfoy1022)**

**8. Zelda Wintston-**_The Prankster_**- ( Sithlord8665)**

**9. Amber Solace-**_The Girl with a Broken Smile_**- (Crystal Teardrops)**

**10. Bonnie Hart- **_The Queen Bee _**- (Diamond-Fox)**

**11. Madeline Sable-**_The Fashionista Barista_** - (Random Phonie)**

**12. Leonora Glasser-**_The Eccentric Hipster_**- (HopelessAngelic)**


	3. Meet the Teens

"Get the Hairspray" whispered a female intern. "Hurry, apply the foundation" yelled another intern. "Action, we are rolling" said one more intern.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama: Ultimatum" said a Chris Mclean. "I am your shockingly stunning host". "I am here to tell you that our old contestants get easily washed up and we have found a new batch of bored teenagers". "This season is special because we are not playing in a camp, a film lot, nor flying around the planet, but I will get into details later". "For now, it's time to release...err...invite the sacrifices, no... I mean contestants.

"I am here in the hustling, bustling wasteland known as Chrisville, where all the challenges will take place". "I personally own this place, ranging from that pebble on the ground, to the coliseum just west of here".

"Chris, the bus is coming" squealed an intern. A stunning girl with golden mahogany hair and striking blue eyes steps out of the bus.

"Hello, Miss **Madeline Sable**" said Chris. He twirls her around and catches her in his arms.

"Hey Chris" said Madeline. "Did you have a wardrobe malfunction earlier because you do not look your best"? Chris looked at her with a pale face. He dropped her and suddenly sprinted towards the entourage.

During Chris's absence, the second bus arrives. A male with an athletic build, gelled jet-black hair, and dark chocolate eyes steps out of the bus. He is wearing a Dragon-labeled shirt with a red sweater on top, gray jeans, and a black & white checkerboard shoes.

"Hello" said Madeline. "Chris isn't here; he bolted off to his entourage". "By the way, my name is Madeline".

"He.., Hello" stammered Andrew. He was mesmerized by her beauty. "My name i.., is **Andrew Everett**".

"Well I guess we can talk later, the next bus is arriving" said Madeline.

A thin boy wearing a plain white tee, grey pants, and a pair of black high-top converse steps out of the bus.

"Hello" said Andrew regaining his composure. "My name is Andrew; we will probably see much of each other". He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is **Will Main**" said Black-haired teenager. "I don't do handshakes". He made some distance between the other two and sat on the ground.

A woman with an hourglass figure jumped merrily out of the bus. She was wearing a Nirvana Tee, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. As she was jumping out she tripped and fell and blood gushed from her head.

"We have only been here for 10 minutes!" exclaimed Madeline. "She can't die!" Andrew leapt forward towards her body.

"Hey, are you conscious?"asked Andrew. Suddenly when he tried to touch her, water splashed all over his face.

"Wow, gullible much" said the Prankster. "My name is Zelda, **Zelda Winston**". She extended a hand to help him off the ground. "No hard feelings".

"None, but just remember, I do not do pranks" said Andrew sternly.

"Hey Guys, we have two more over" said Madeline.

On Madeline's left, a slim teen wearing Black shirt with a NWO Wolfpack logo, blue jeans, a Chicago hooters hat, and white sneakers. He called himself **Luis Robbins**. On Madeline's right, was a curly, loud, girl wearing a skimpy orange tube top, black short-shorts, and orange UGGS. Her name was **Zenla McGond**.

"Yes, Time to party and wreak havoc" said Zenla giggling.

"Wreaking havoc, partying; this is my type of woman" said Luis. He put his arm around her and they both started laughing.

"Awww" said Madeline. "They look really perfect".

"I hear someone running" said Will. Out of the corner of everyone's eye was Chris.

"How did you all get here so fast?" asked Chris. He was panting loudly. "So there are 6 of you". "Well, never mind that, the next bus is here".

A colossal teenager, about 6' 6" and leanly muscled stepped out of the bus. He was wearing a a black and orange vertically striped flannel button-down shirt, black cargos, and a black and orange running shoes. His pockets looked filled with miscellaneous objects.

"Hey, I am **Loki Hiruma**" said the teen. "I am here to win some money and that ends my speech".

A woman with a rainbow colored hair and carefully done eyelashes steps out of the bus.

"I am **Leonora Glasser** and I am proud to admit that I do not conform with this country". The Hipster left the bus with a sense of pride.

Another girl with a black grey tank top, black denim shorts, a fedora, bracelets, and black hoop-earrings exited the bus.

"I am **Amber Solace**" said Amber feigning a smile. She went to sit with Will.

Again, another female with a purple corset tank top with black sequins that form a heart, steps out of the bus. Everyone was awed at the perfect sun kissed tan, the perfect body, and her gorgeous eyes.

"My competition is so..." said the teen. She started laughing out of nowhere. "These run-down teenagers are my competition". "I can hardly contain myself".

"That is **Bonnie Hart**" said Chris.

"And I am **Veya Jay James**" said Veya jumping off the top of the bus. She has shoulder-length auburn hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a number 85 Steelers jersey with black shorts and black converse.

"Woohoo" yelled a slim teen wearing a white-tank top, blue baggy torn-up jeans, black converse, and a silver eagle tag. "Behind him was a girl wearing a red short-sleeve shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. They both were riding a skateboard instead of a bus.

"I smell a romance" said Zelda.

"This guy is **Jhonny Rodriguez** and this gal is **Velvet Cherns**" said Chris.

The bus by then had already dropped in another competitor. He was wearing a long trench coat with multiple pockets; he wears it over a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck.

"I am **Joseph Masterson**, pleased to meet you all" said Joseph masking a devilish smile.

"And I guess you must be the quee..." said Joseph unable to finish. He was staring blankly at the girl who next got off the bus. Behind Joseph was a beautiful girl wearing a purple sleeveless corset, blue bell-bottoms, green platform boots, and moonstone earrings.

"Hey Guys, my name is **Tammy Rose**" said the beauty.

"Great, great" said Chris. He had pushed her out of the way to introduce the next contestant.

"Is that Count Dracula?" asked Zenla, giggling at him.

He was wearing a white wife-beater, a leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and a pair of Vans.

"This is Luke, **Luke Vernon**" said Chris.

"Are you a sparkly Vampire?" asked Zenla.

"If I was, could I steal you and you would fly away in the night with me" said Luke. Zenla blushed.

"Hey, back off!" exclaimed Luis.

"Hah, you stand no chance" said Luke laughing.

"Hey I am **John Stewarts**" said the teen that quickly got off the bus. He was wearing a black rock-star tee shirt, jeans, and Black high-top shoes.

Hello, my name is Zelda, shake hands" said Zelda. The delinquent looking boy was curious to see what she was doing.

"I know you have shocker on your hand" said John walking away. Zelda was happy and annoyed to see that someone saw through her trick, especially someone who is not used to them.

Another girl leaped off the bus.

She was wearing a Violet sweater, tight black jeans, brown flip-flops, and a purple friendship bracelet as she stepped out of the bus. "H..Hi, Chr.. is Mc..Mc..Lean" said **Magnolia Geneva Pepper**. "Oh, I am sorry I messed up my intro" said Magnolia. She was about to break into tears.

"It is cool" said Chris somewhat worried.

"I am **Sergei Ivanov**!" shouted the Cold-blooded soldier. He was wearing a light brown uniform with a white-collared undershirt and a red tie. He is wearing black boots and gloves to match.

"Sergei, meet your competition" said Chris.

"This is nothing, half will quit" said Sergei. "Look at these". He picked Luis and Will up to prove his point gesturing their slimness.

"Hey, everybody" said a stunning woman. She wore a black, unzipped hoodie, a black shirt with the Joker on it, black short skirt, and black knee-high boots. She had purple-dyed hair and almond colored eyes.

"Meet **Jamie Lee Locks**" said Chris.

"Behind me is a good friend I made on the bus" said Jamie.

"I can introduce myself" said the teen coldly. An olive-skinned boy wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a basic white tee, Polo boots, and a Hollister Hoodie exited the bus.

"I am **Olivier Pierce**" said the boy.

"Woah, you have two eye colors" said Amber in astonishment.

"I am a heterochromiac" said Olivier. His eyes pierced her soul with sadness.

"Let's go" said Jamie. She got him by the hand

"Another Romance" said Velvet giggling.

"No, that couldn't happen" said Jamie.

"Why not?" asked Tammy giggling.

"Because I am Gay" said Olivier. Tammy and Velvet stood silent.

"Finally, I have been looking for a Gay friend" said Velvet and Tammy together. They both grabbed him and went to talk along with Jamie.

"What kind of messed up world do I live in if a gay guy can get more girls around him then I can" said another contestant who stepped off the bus. A boy wearing simply a black tee, jeans, and a dog tag stepped forward.

"**Matt Lance** is the name" said the teen.

"Our names are **Arthur McKnight **and **Charlotte Raine Bell**" said the two teens that got off the bus together.

Arthur was wearing a white V-neck with a pair of jeans. "These are my lucky clothes, I am guaranteed to win" said Arthur. Charlotte was wearing a light grey tank top with a picture of a tree branch and a bird flying along with a pair of rose-colored jeans and grey-heeled boots.

"Now that everyone is here let us get back into the bus for a little tour" said Chris.

* * *

><p>"This is Chrisville, where all your challenges will take place" said Chris. "We have everything here from a coliseum to a movie theatre to a hospital to a factory". "Each of your challenges will have to do with a different aspect of the city".<p>

"These are the gorgeous homes you will be staying in" said Chris. He was pointing to two magnificent homes.

"What are these houses for?" asked Luke.

"It is for when I split you up into teams, but first let us take a look at the aspects of the house". They all entered the house to see a beautifully inexplicable home. The fridge pouring with food, the garden filling with flowers, fruits, and vegetables, everyone had their own bedrooms.

"This here is the confessional" said Chris. "This is where you spill your thoughts that only you and the viewers will hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Tammy:** So cool.

**Andrew:** My type of home.

**Will:** Somewhat nice.

**Sergei:** My room needs to be manlier.

* * *

><p>"Down here in the basement is where the elimination ceremony will take place". "The ceremony will take place in the respective home of the losing team".<p>

"Now, it is time to create the two Teams" said Chris.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jamie Lee Locks, Olivier Pierce, Charlotte Raine Bell, Bonnie Hart, Amber Solace, Jhonny Rodriguez, Andrew Everett, Loki Hiruma, John Stewarts, Luke Vernon, Madeline Sable, and Velvet Cherns<strong> will be **The Silver Spirits**" said Chris.

**Joseph Masterson, Leonora Glasser, Sergei Icanov, Luis Robbins, Zenla McGond, Will Main, Veya Jay James, Arthur McKnight, Matt Lance, Zelda Winston, Magnolia Geneva Pepper, and Tammy Rose** will be **The Grey Wolves**" said Chris.

* * *

><p>Both teams put engraved their team name into the nameplate on the front of their respective homes. They all went into their homes and continued their day.<p>

"Well, with all 24 campers happily staying in their homes and having fun, they do not know what is in store for them" said Chris. "Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum".


	4. The Obstacle Course of Chrisman Park

"Last time, the 24 contestants met up with each other, separated into teams, and partied in their homes" said Chris. "Today, they will begin to frolic in the nightmare known as Chrisville".

* * *

><p><strong>(Silver Spirits):<strong>

"Hey guys look what I found" said Madeline pointing to a feature of the house she hadn't seen before.

"Great, I knew ugly people were always the ones to discover something" said Bonnie. Madeline was easily flustered.

"Well, you..." Madeline stopped in her tracks. She realized that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"My ladies" said Luke. He was looking at Charlotte and Velvet with deep stares. They both instantly became attached to him. He pulled out his muscles and the girls were head over heels.

"Hey Velvet, look at this new oil slick I have for my skateboard" said Jhonny. Velvet found nothing more interesting than a skateboard, she happily left Luke. Jhonny and Velvet spent their time together working on their skateboards.

"Hmm, besides Miss Bonnie Hart, we seem to be a tight team" said Andrew. "Yeah" agreed Madeline.

"Hey, John, come hang with us" said Andrew. Madeline was also encouraging him to come.

"I am making something for everyone" said John quietly from the kitchen.

"It is so normal when I hang out with you" said Amber. She and Loki were both outside on the patio.

"Don't worry, we will stay till the end" said Loki reassuring her.

"Hey Guys" said Jamie. "Look what Olivier is making".

"This is our group picture" said Olivier. "He had just finished making 12 individual portraits to hang up in living room.

"That must have taken forever" said Jhonny delighted by the realism in each portrait.

"I didn't sleep" said Olivier. He just finished hanging up each picture.

"I propose something" said Olivier. "We take down the picture from the wall when that person is eliminated and give it to them as a good-bye present". "That way, they can leave with a present and we will know who the best competitors are". Everyone put their hands in and shouted "Team".

"I finished making a quiche" said John. His cooking talent was noticed by everyone who smelled the wonder.

"Let's dig in!" exclaimed Velvet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Grey Wolves):<strong>

"So I think a team captain is in order" said Sergei. "We need a captain, a leader". "Do we have any nominees?"

"I nominate myself" said Tammy proudly.

"If she is running, then I am too" said Joseph hiding a spiteful smile.

"No, why, go bother someone else" said Tammy.

"I think Joseph should do it" said Arthur.

"I second that" said Veya.

"I think it should be Tammy" said Magnolia. "If that is okay with everyone else, that is".

"Go, Tammy" said Zelda.

"That is two-to-two" said Sergei.

"I vote Tammy" said Matt.

"No way, Joseph is our best bet" said Zenla.

"Joseph" said Will.

"Tammy is our woman" said Luis.

"That is four-to-four" said Sergei. "Five-to-five adding in their own votes".

"So who did not vote?" asked Tammy.

"Sergei, you didn't pick" said Tammy annoyed.

"Sorry, they taught me strict neutrality in boot camp" said Sergei.

"That only leaves her" said Joseph staring at the girl with the rainbow-colored hair.

"Leonora!" said Tammy. "I should win, right".

"I am sorry, I do not believe in voting" said Leonora heading to her room.

"Well, then what do we do?" asked Tammy.

"You both can be captains" said Will.

"No, no, no, no" said Tammy. "Two captains is not my style'.

"I agree" said Sergei.

"It could work out" said Zenla and Luis simultaneously.

"We could see how it turns out" said Zelda glumly.

"Awww, is somebody mad that John is not on this team" said Veya.

"I just need him because I want to test out some of my new tricks on him" said Zelda.

"Back to the subject, we still haven't picked a leader yet" said Will.

"I know a way" said Arthur. He ran and tripped along the way. He came back with something nobody knew was.

"What is that?" asked Matt. "A billiards ball?"

"It is a magic 8 ball" said Arthur. "We can ask it some questions and we will get answers" said Arthur.

"What if it doesn't work?" said Magnolia frightened. "Will we all die, it will explode, won't it, It will, I should've..."

"Stop that, Magnolia, we will not die" said Matt.

"Magic 8 ball, who should be our captain, Joseph or Tammy?" asked Arthur. He then shook it. The ball had read Tammy Rose.

"Yes, yes!" said Tammy. "I want to thank all of you who supported me in this journey". "And the haters are now my minions".

* * *

><p>The teams exited their homes and met Chris outside.<p>

"As you have seen in previous season, we will be having challenges that determine whether or not you will stay on the show" said Chris. "And today is the first challenge, everybody on the bus".

"Where are we going?" asked Bonnie.

"To the place where everything rules" said Chris. "Today, we will be heading to the park". Everyone boarded the bus and headed out.

"Ah, The Chrisman Park" said Chris. He was breathing in the air.

"So, your challenge will be to finish an obstacle course through this field" said Chris.

"The first part is the 3K run across the field, then the swings of terror, then the Jungle Gym, followed by the monkey bars then finish it off by digging a hole in the sandbox and coming out of a whole that leads from it and head to the finish line". "First team to have all its members to the finish line wins and will be safe from the first-ever elimination".

"GO!" shouted Chris.

* * *

><p>"Running, you have got to be kidding me" said Bonnie.<p>

"Yeah, I am wearing pumps today, so I can't run" said Madeline. The rest of the Silver Spirits were far ahead.

"Ahh" said Arthur. He had stumbled and fell.

"A 3K run is murder" said Veya. The Grey Wolves had past her too.

"Woohoo" yelled Velvet and Jhonny. They were riding skateboards and easily past everybody. "Go team Spirit" said Jhonny.

"That is against the rules" said Matt.

"What rules?" asked Chris laughing.

"Don't worry" said Zelda. She had a screwdriver in her hand.

"What happened here?" asked John. He saw Jhonny and Velvet on the ground with screws in their hand.

"It doesn't matter just keep running" said Jhonny sulking. Velvet silently agreed.

The contestants have made it to jungle gym" said Chris. "And Arthur is steadily keeping his last place position while Charlotte is in first".

"Yes, no one is taking Charlotte down" said Charlotte triumphantly.

"Let me carry you" said Luke softly.

She stopped in her tracks letting several Grey Wolves members to pass her.

"Oh Yes" said Charlotte jumping into his arms.

"Tammy and Joseph took first place followed by Sergei as third.

"Why are you two fighting?" asked Sergei. They both were pushing and pulling and snarling and cursing.

"Get out of the way for the captain" said Tammy.

"I only tried out to peeve you off" said Joseph.

You know bickering isn't going to help you" said Loki climbing past both of them. Amber was in his arms.

"Bye, now" said Amber.

"Zenla, let us speed away" said Luis. He was holding her hand as they climbed the jungle gym.

"Matt, the awesome one is here" said Matt. He steadily took the first place lead.

"Woohoo" said Leonora. "I feel so free".

"Wait up, you wolf" said Andrew running out of breath.

"Why are we taking or sweet old time again?" asked Jamie

"Don't worry, we are guaranteed 1st place, I already deducted that out" said Olivier.

If we go any slower even Bonnie will catch up" said Jamie. "We are in second to last place!"

"At least try" said Bonnie. She had past them too.

"Make that last" said Jamie.

* * *

><p>"Monkey bars!" shouted Will. "Time to win this challenge".<p>

"Which ways do I go, I am confused, help" said Magnolia.

"Don't worry so much, we can go together" said Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Magnolia:** He is really nice; I think we can get to the final 2 together. Hope that doesn't jinx us or anything.

* * *

><p>"Veya Jay James is going to win this" said Veya swiftly going through the obstacle.<p>

"Take this" said John as he kicked her off. She fell into the mud. "John Stewarts for the win".

"No way" said Zelda as she spilled oil all over his handles. "That was for uncovering the trick" said Zelda. John just looked up at her. "Watch out!" yelled John.

"Move it" said Bonnie as she loosened Zelda's grip.

"This is where we take the lead, Jamie" said Olivier. "First purposely fall down" said Olivier. They both jumped down. "Now tug all the wolves down and head to the front of the monkey bars and climb from there". "If I am right we should be at about 4th place". They executed the plan and it was perfect.

"Only Bonnie, Loki, and Amber are in front and we are all on the same team" said Jamie.

"Do you hear that?"asked Olivier.

"Hear what?"asked Jamie.

"Move now" said Olivier grabbing her hand.

"I am going to win it!" shouted Tammy and Joseph at the same time.

"Idiots, watch it" said Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Loki, the hole is over there" said Amber.<p>

"Leonora will take that hole" said Leonora. Will came in too.

"Let's go" said Jamie from another hole signaling Bonnie, Loki, and Amber. The rest were far away.

"Charlotte is here" said Charlotte also getting into the hole.

"It looks like we are out" said Loki.

"Cross the finish line" said Chris to the two teams.

Loki, Amber, Bonnie, Olivier, Charlotte, and Jamie made it for the Silver Spirits.

Leonora and Will made it too.

"We are here" said Sergei carrying Matt.

"Righteous, we got here pretty fast" said Johnny. Velvet was standing with him.

"I am going to win this" yelled Tammy and Joseph who kept running past the finish line.

"Miss Zenla, please go first" said Luis laughing. They crossed the finish line.

"Where is our team?" said Bonnie annoyed.

"Right here" said Luke appearing out of nowhere. He grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Eww, no!" said Bonnie. "Sorry Team Jacob".

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Matt:** Sorry, Luke, but man that had to hurt.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Madeline hopped out of the hole along with Zelda and John who were dodging attacks from each other.<p>

"Veya is here, sorry for the wait" said Veya. She stepped out with attitude.

"No!" said Sergei.

"We lost the first challenge; that is so weak" said Matt.

"Team Grey Wolves, come back home, someone is actually going home" said Chris.

"We rock" said Jhonny. They all happily left to go home.

* * *

><p>"This is a cool basement" said Will looking around.<p>

"Better hope it isn't your last time seeing it" said Chris smirking.

"So this season, the immunity symbols are IDs, Chrisville ID's" said Chris.

"And the first ever ID goes to... Leonora!" said Chris.

"Not a surprise, but I am sorry, I do not need identification, I know who I am" said Leonora.

"Just take it" said Chris annoyed. "Zelda, claim your ID. The prankster happily accepted her safety symbol.

"Veya, Sergei, Luis, and Zenla" said Chris. The four rejoiced and caught their IDs.

"Will, Matt" said Chris. The boys were delighted.

"Joseph..." said Chris glaring at Tammy.

"No way, this isn't fair, I am team..." said Tammy as the ID was spun into her face.

"Shut it already!" said Chris. "Arthur, Magnolia, you guys cost the team the win, so it will be one of you two going home tonight".

"And the final ID goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Magnolia!" yelled Chris.

"No, let Arthur stay" said Magnolia.

"Don't worry" said Arthur. He was thrown into the bus and it drove away.

"No" said Magnolia as she saw Arthur getting away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>("Wow, who will go next?" Who will be the greater team?" "Find out on the next chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum!")<strong>_


	5. The Robbery of Bonnie's Bobbleheads

"Last time on Total Drama: Ultimatum, The teams went through the Chrisman Park of Agony and in the end the Silver Spirits won". "Then at the first ever elimination, Arthur McKnight was voted off in a very close vote". "Who will be packing their bags and leaving?" "Find out on today's chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum".

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Grey Wolves):<strong>_

"I am very disappointed in our team" said Tammy. "How could we lose the very first challenge?" "So much shame!"

"Calm down and shut up!" said Joesph.

"Instead of useless bickering, let's have some fun" said Luis.

"I second that" said Zenla. She was wrapped around Luis's arms.

"I third" said Veya.

"You can't be serious, our captain is serious, listen!" said Sergei shouting.

"Look, we have no strong points in our team, we need some upper hand in this game and that can only be over-achieving" said Tammy.

"What is so special about that other team?" asked Matt.

"Loki can basically pulverize us, Luke is hot, Olivier is cunning, Madeline and Andrew are good competitors, Jhonny and Velvet have a special bond that we can't break, the list keeps going on" said Tammy exasperated.

"Don't worry, we have this challenge in the bag" said Will.

"You better hope so" said Tammy sulking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Silver Spirits):<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Bonnie:** My plan is too lay a bit low, for now, but when I make it to the merge, I will obliterate everyone here.

* * *

><p>"So who are the couples in here?" asked Jamie.<p>

"I am sure me and Velvet are getting along just fine" said Jhonny.

"And so are we" said Andrew. He was embracing Madeline.

"Me and Amber, I guess" said Loki.

"No I'm sorry, I don't think I can be relationship material" said Amber.

"Aren't you in love with Zelda?" asked Olivier. He was gesturing to John.

"Inter team dating is so delinquent" said John annoyed.

"Just three couples" said Jamie.

"2" said Amber looking away.

"I guess me and Bonnie and Charlotte could be considered a couple" said Luke holding the both of them.

"Do not touch me!" said Bonnie. "I am too smart to fall for a lame-o hottie".

"Does Olivier need some love" said Andrew taunting him.

"You are so funny" said Olivier sarcastically.

"How about you Jamie, anybody you like?" asked Madeline.

"Nah, I don't think I want a relationship" said Jamie.

"So all the couples, time to make out" said Luke kissing Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Charlotte:** No freaking way. _(faints)_

**Bonnie:** Luke is a freak; how does Charlotte even look at him without gagging.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Velvet" said Jhonny. The skaters gave each other a light kiss.<p>

"Don't worry, a plutonic relationship is fine too" said Loki. Amber blushed. She gave him a light peck on the cheek and ran to her room.

* * *

><p>"To the bus!" yelled Chris through a megaphone.<p>

"He are the town stores" said Chris. The contestants exited the bus.

"Today's challenge will take the whole day" said Chris. "The challenge will be to make the most money in the one day". "You may get this money in any manner you see fit". "You may sell whatever you want at whatever price you pick".

"We should be a fashion store" said the Fashionista Barista

"No, we should be like Cold Topic" said John.

"And sell all that Emo shizz" said Andrew. "We should be like Bodell's and sell sport's equipment.

"A comic book store and other miscellaneous stuff" said Jamie.

"A skate shop!" yelled the skaters together.

"Okay, all of you be quiet, we must take a vote, take a piece of paper and write down what we should have" said Olivier.

_(10 minutes later)..._

"And the winner is a Twilight Store" said Olivier. "Luke and Charlotte voted for it".

"No motherfriggin' way" said Bonnie. "Do you know anything about making money?" asked Bonnie gesturing towards the two who picked it.

"Here I have the perfect idea" said Bonnie. "Something more popular than Twilight".

* * *

><p>"We already have $52.00" said Will Main. Customers were rolling in and out. "A small-time bakery was a great idea, Magnolia".<p>

"I..t., was no-nothing" said Magnolia barely etching a smile on her nervous face.

"Come on those confectionaries aren't going to flambé themselves" said Tammy. She saw Chris walked in.

"So explain to me what jobs are whose" said Chris.

"Will and Luis are manning the register and Sergei is helping our customer's around" said Tammy. "Magnolia and Matt are the creative experts and are making the different ideas for sweets". "Joseph is head patisserie, and Leonora, Veya, Zelda, and Zenla are helping". "And I, Tammy Rose, am the manager".

"Keep up the good work" said Chris. Tammy escorts him out. When they come outside they see something unbelievable.

"No way" said Tammy. "They can't be serious".

"Impossible, now this is something I want to see" said Chris.

* * *

><p>The sign read Bonnie's Bobble heads.<p>

Chris exicted ran into the shop. The store was lined up with bobble heads of the previous contestants of the last four seasons along with plushies, handbags, make-up, you name it, dedicated to them.

"You must have made a fortune!" exclaimed Chris. "Who's ingenious idea was this?"

"Mine" said the manager, Bonnie Hart.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Bonnie:** Just stay on their good side for now. Work under the hood.

* * *

><p>"We have $697.00 so far" said Andrew. "It is almost 5 o'clock too".<p>

"We wouldn't have made so much, I do owe some thanks to that sparkly vampire over there enticing a group of ladies to buy" said Bonnie. "Plus we have Olivier and Jhonny outside shirtless splashing water on themselves". "It would almost be inhumane not to come in".

* * *

><p>"Who is our stealthiest, craftiest, person in here?" asked Tammy.<p>

"That would be me" said Zelda exiting the kitchen.

"Of course, the prank whiz" said Tammy. "To the point, I need you to steal $500.00 from their vault" said Tammy. "If you can't, try to mess with the place".

"If that is what my captain wishes" said Zelda happily.

* * *

><p>She had entered in their store and landed in the storage room.<p>

"Let's leave some of these in here" said Zelda planting some type of unknown machinery.

"I am getting the stuff, just wait for me" said Loki walking in to grab some boxes.

"Is someone there?" asked Loki. He had heard a creak. He searched around the room a bit.

"Loki, hurry up" said Charlotte coming into the room.

"Coming" said Loki. He left, but was still suspicious.

"The vault is over there" she thought to herself. She easily cracked the vault code.

"Before I leave, I guess I could go into the store and wreak a little havoc.

"Goop, over here" said Zelda as she released some liquid over Andrew and Madeline who were both at the register.

"What the..." said John. He knew only one person could do this. He ran around the store and saw Andrew and Madeline encased in the liquid, along with Jamie, Luke, and Bonnie.

"Loki, Amber, where are you guys" said John. To his horror, they were both unconscious outside of the storage room. "Well played Zelda Winston, well played".

"Run!" yelled Charlotte and Velvet together. Behind them was Zelda. "Girls, help me, it will be three against one" said John.

"No, 5 against 1" said Jhonny as he and Olivier appeared behind him. "While you guys were in here fighting, we tied up some of the wolves, but some got away" said Olivier.

"You mean us" said Matt. Behind him were Veya, Joseph, and Will.

"So five on five" said Veya. "Winner get's the other team's money".

"Hey, hey, hey, this is not the challenge" said Chris madly. "But this really sweet, continue, violence brings ratings".

Joseph punched John right in the face.

"Hey, I will take care of him" said Zelda.

Veya and Velvet took turns attacking each other.

"We can't lose again" said Veya dodging a hair pull from Velvet. "Come on tomboy, attack better". Before Velvet could notice, Joseph was right behind her and tied her up.

"1 down, 4 to go" said Joseph.

"I got you, Velvet" said Jhonny.

"Over my dead body" said Joseph. The both smashed heads into each other and Jhonny fell.

"Sorry, toots, I play hard" said Johnny smirking at Velvet who could do nothing. "3 left".

Charlotte had knocked a frying pan over Veya's head knocking her out. "That was for Velvet" said Charlotte.

"Take this Will" said Charlotte knocking him out too.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Joseph:** This chick needs to be knocked down a peg.

**Charlotte:** I am on a roll

* * *

><p>Joseph and Charlotte went to go against each other. Matt and Olivier also wanted to get each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, this is how it is going to be" said John. "Then get me at your best".<p>

"Gladly" said Zelda.

"She had the blaster filled with the goo and thrown it at John. He easily caught it.

"Hah, was that supposed to do something?" asked John. He had shot multiple shots at her, but she evaded them all.

* * *

><p>"This ends now" said Matt crazily. He was landing punch after punch on Olivier's face.<p>

"Why won't you give up?" asked Matt.

"I have a little Japanese in me from my grand-uncle" said Olivier. "He taught me some things".

"Like what?" asked Matt.

"This" said Olivier. He suddenly disappeared. He then appeared in front of him, but disappeared again.

(5 minutes later)...

Matt is on the ground unconscious, his nose bleeding.

* * *

><p>"And that is how the girly-girl crumbles" said Joseph. Charlotte was on the ground conscious, but in pain.<p>

Joseph left the store as soon as Olivier walked in. They look at each other for a brief moment and then keep walking.

* * *

><p>"Two against one isn't fair" said John panting. The only thing he could think of was the money.<p>

Zelda and Joseph were closing in fast. It was now or never. He shot the goo and it hit Joseph square in the face, but not realizing it, he had shot Olivier too.

John was on the ground barely conscious and he wasn't even tired or hurt.

"What did you do?" asked John.

"I just gave you my blaster which was coated with a drug that makes you incredibly drowsy.

"Just close your eyes" said Zelda. She put his hand over his eyes, closed them, and gave him a delicate kiss. She took the money to Chris and the Grey Wolves had won.

* * *

><p>"Team Spirit" said Chris. "What have we learned?"<p>

"That Zelda is a dangerous competitor" said John.

"Good, ID for you" said Chris.

"Anyone else, no" said Chris. "Let us continue with the ceremony".

"The second one goes to Bonnie" said Chris. The snob got her ID.

"Super Skating Siblings" said Chris throwing them their IDs.

"Jamie" said Chris. "Madeline, too".

"Olivier, her is your safety, surprising you voted yourself off" said Chris.

"I haven't been excited lately and boosting my chance of being voted off might make my heart skip a beat" said Olivier.

"Loki and Amber" said Chris. "Andrew, this is for you". Charlotte and Luke looked at each other with pure terror in their eyes.

"And the final ID of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Charlotte!" said Chris.

"Very well" said Luke. "I shall fly off into the night". In reality he ran out of the room and into the bus.

"He was the hot one, Why!" exclaimed Charlotte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>("Another one bites the dust". Who will go home next, find out on the next chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum"?)<strong>_


	6. The Graceful Dancer, Magnolia G P

"Last time on Total Drama: Ultimatum, the teams had to build up their own stores, but it quickly turned into a fight-fest leaving Zelda as the winner". "In the end, a certain Charming competitor was booted off". "Who will be going home today, on this episode of Total Drama: Ultimatum"?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Grey Wolves):<strong>_

"Still not okay from the last challenge guys" said Zelda. The rest of her teammates had bad headaches.

"Shut it" said Tammy. She was moaning out of pain. "That team will so get it in today's challenge".

"With this team, I highly doubt it" said Zelda. She also rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should forfeit today's challenge" said Joseph.

"No way!" said Luis and Tammy simultaneously.

"We should just get enough rest for now" said Will.

"Agreed" said Zenla.

"I, I, am, am, s-s-so so-sore" said Magnolia lying down on the couch.

"I am Veya Jay James and I am so tired" said Veya.

"No need for the proclamation" said Leonora annoyed.

"Sergei has no need to be tired, or back down, or sleep". "I am a powerful, resilient man".

"Just shut up, all of you" said Matt. He covered his ears with the couch pillow.

"Yup, we so have this next challenge in the bag" said Zelda sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Silver Spirits):<strong>_

"And only 11 portraits hang on our wall" said Jamie. "Sad to see one of our mates go".

"All he did was hit on every girl, especially Charlotte" snarled Bonnie.

"He was just so dreamy" said Charlotte.

"Jealous" said Andrew gesturing to Bonnie. Madeline giggled.

"Maybe he just needed a girl who could take him" suggested Amber.

"Or he was just a really perverted guy" said Loki. Andrew and Jhonny laughed in the background.

"Enough about him, our focus should be to win the challenge" said Velvet.

"Well no plan of action, we should ask our planning expert Olivier" said Madeline.

"How could you ask me a plan of action for a challenge I have no idea about" said Olivier.

"Point taken" said Madeline. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Contestants, please come to the bus" said Chris through a loudspeaker.

* * *

><p>"Velvet, Jhonny, Madeline, come here, you too Charlotte" said Bonnie.<p>

"Yeah, Bonnie" said Jhonny.

"Wouldn't all of us together in the final 5 be super amazing" said Bonnie masking a smirk.

"Final 5, no way!" said Charlotte.

"Yes way" said Bonnie.

"And this is for real?" asked Velvet.

"Of course, since the many of us are in this alliance, why not". "Especially since we can all vote together".

"Can I bring Andrew into this?" asked Madeline.

"I suppose, go get him" said Bonnie. Moments later, she came in the room with Andrew. Bonnie filled him in with the alliance talk.

"Great, we can so do this" said Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

Bonnie: Freaking idiots (maniacal laughter). They are just pawns and I am the king, err,... Queen! Laying low is not the plan anymore.

* * *

><p>"So competitors, today's challenge will take us to the dodgeball arena" said Chris. The bus pulled up at a huge sports arena.<p>

"Here at the Chrisman Dodgeball Center, is where your challenge will take place". The contestants stared at a large arena, polished, and shiny.

All the competitors line up on the field.

"Okay here are the rules" said Chris. He held up a giant banner and it read...

* * *

><p>1. Ball hits you, you are out.<p>

2. You catch the ball, person who threw it Is out and you can bring someone back in **or **take out another person on the opposite team.

3. You may block the ball with your ball, but if the ball in your hand comes out, you are out.

* * *

><p>"Now is the time to go over a team plan with your teammates" said Chris.<p>

"Okay, what do we got?" asked Tammy.

"I say we pelt them with random flying balls" said Veya.

"Aren't we still a little too drowsy to be doing this?" said Matt.

"The other team looks fine so we are too" said Tammy.

"I can think something up" said Will. He was disappointed at his disoriented team.

"Is violence the answer?" asked Leonora. "We can just catch it and they will be out".

"I have a plan!" said Sergei annoyed. They all huddled in closer and he gave them the plan.

"Remember, if this works out, we win". "If it doesn't, we are destined for failure".

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, Jhonny, Andrew, Madeline, and Velvet, come here" said Bonnie. "We have things to discuss".<p>

"Hey, what about us" said Loki.

"What about you?" snarled Bonnie.

"Guess we are undesirable" said John.

"John, Loki, Amber, Jamie, and I" said Olivier. "We can't be that bad" he said snickering.

"Halt your talks, time to ball" said Chris. "Five balls on each side". He blew the whistle, the match has begun.

* * *

><p>Loki threw three of the five balls. The Wolves easily evaded it.<p>

"Come on at least try" said Veya gesturing towards Loki. "Come on Andrew, you guys are supposed to be the muscle here".

"She needs to shut up" said Bonnie. She threw a dodgeball straight into her face, but Joseph caught it.

"What, no?" said Bonnie. She sat on the bleacher frustrated.

"_The Score is SS-10, GW-11" said Chris._

"Keep up the trash-talking Veya" said Matt.

"Sergei only destroys!" said Sergei slinging two balls into Jamie's and Charlotte's faces. They both were shoved into the walls because of the pressure

"Woah, sweet!" said Chris. "Get the paramedics". He was starting to laugh.

"That was uncalled for Chris" said Madeline. Velvet and Amber were also glaring at him.

"_Who cares, the score is SS-8, GW-11" said Chris._

"Take this Zelda" said John. The ball hit her right in the stomach.

"Good job!" said Andrew. He had just struck out Zenla and Luis.

"_Score is tied up" said Chris._

"This is for you Velvet, for the last challenge" said Veya throwing the ball straight to Velvet.

"No!" said Jhonny taking the hit for her.

"Now, that was pretty cool of him" said Andrew. By then two more balls were also thrown to Velvet.

"Ahhhh" said Velvet. She dodged then caught the two balls that were about to get her.

"Bonnie, Jhonny, I got you guys back in" said Velvet in a rage.

"Take this, and this, and that. Joseph, Matt, and Tammy were all unconscious on the ground.

"That was so wicked, break time!" said Chris. "Those who are out, hit the showers, those who are in, have some fun, here" said Chris. Some of the campers retorted with moans and groans.

* * *

><p>"There are 9 of us left, awesome" said Jhonny.<p>

"And only 5 of us" said Will not worried.

"How can you be so nonchalant" said Magnolia. She was having chills and biting her nails like crazy. Veya on the other hand was just the opposite.

"Don't worry, if we lose, we won't vote you off" said Leonora sarcastically.

"Great" said Magnolia poor-spiritedly. Sergei patted her back which made her even more worried.

"Okay, there are five of us and four of them, we have to make sure the other half of our team doesn't meddle" said Bonnie secretly to alliance.

"Time in!" said Chris.

* * *

><p>"Okay, time to initiate plan Serpent Sergei" said Sergei. "GO!". The five of them minus Sergei who was giving commands lined up in a serpent like formation. They all ran in circles and stopped at random moments.<p>

All of sudden all they could see was after-images of them. Before the Silver Spirits could notice the balls were heading towards them all. Jhonny, Velvet, John, and Amber were all on the ground.

"_The game is tied, five-on-five" said Chris._

"That isn't possible" said Madeline wide-eyed. Andrew nodded in agreement.

"We are not going down" said Loki. He threw a ball towards Magnolia, but she reflected it.

"Take this" said Leonora. She had hit Andrew. "Sorry!"

"Okay, this just got real" said Madeline. "You are so lucky I can't chase you in these shoes". Instead she grabbed a dodgeball and threw one straight to her face.

"I hope you can take this" said Bonnie with a dry smile. She threw the ball and it went right into Veya's neck.

"How the great have fallen" said Veya dramatically.

"_The Spirits have 4 while the Wolves have 3" said Chris._

"Give me the ball" said Olivier. His eyes lock straight onto Sergei.

"Get out of the way, Sergei" said Will warning him.

"Hah, what can that girly-boy do" said Sergei. He threw the dodgeball fiercely towards Loki. By throwing the ball straight at him proved he was serious.

"You really want to keep talking, you front-line reject" said Olivier mocking his army status.

"Take this!" said Sergei infuriated. Olivier caught the ball. Sergei dropped to his knees in shame.

"Since I caught it, Will, you can sit this out" said Olivier. "I could tell you were waiting to be out since the beginning".

"Thank you so much, I was really getting tired" said Will.

"We are so done for" said Zenla looking at Magnolia.

"Hey, Maggie, didn't you say you were a really good dancer" said Tammy.

"Would that make a difference?" asked Magnolia.

"You can be like Harold from Season 1" said Matt. Luis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" said Will. "You got this".

Magnolia was beyond scared. She saw Madeline, Olivier, and Bonnie looking dead at her.

"I am not going to lose this" said Magnolia. She took three balls and pirouetted.

"Missed me" said Olivier.

"Me too" said Bonnie.

"And m..." said Madeline not realizing the ball had broken her arm.

"Okay, this serious" said Chris. "Time out!"

"Madeline!" exclaimed Andrew."It is okay, I'm fine"

"Paramedics needed, again" said Chris. "Okay, time in".

"So, little Maggie, who would have thought you had some talent" said Bonnie condescendingly.

"Come on Maggie, release you Ferocious Beast" said Olivier. (Pun intended, it was a show I used to watch when I was little).

"Ahhh" said Magnolia as she threw the ball. Bonnie, finally, was struck out.

"Ohh, darn, I was planning on making Bonnie do the work" said Olivier.

"Yeah, you got this". "You can do it", "Go, Olive" said several of Olivier's teammates.

"Owww" said Andrew. Olivier threw a ball at him.

"What was that for?" asked Andrew.

"Don't call me olive" said Olivier shuddering.

"Great, I know your Achilles heel" said Andrew smirking.

"Well, I guess I should end this" said Oliver. He threw the ball and it had hit Magnolia.

"And the Silver Spirits win!" said Chris. "Team Grey, meet me for your second elimination".

* * *

><p>"And without further ado, Will and Zelda, enjoy" said Chris. The collected, calm kid and the prank whiz got their IDs.<p>

"Luis, Tammy, and Veya" said Chris. The three happily got their immunity symbols.

"Joseph and Matt" said Chris. They boys gave each other a high-five and got their IDs.

"Leonora and Sergei" said Chris. The Hipster and Army cadet happily got their immunity symbols

"Magnolia, you must love being in the bottom two. Magnolia gulped, but Zenla wasn't remotely worried.

"And the last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Magnolia!" said Chris.

"No, no way" said Luis.

"Hey, this is so not fair" said Zenla. Luis gave her a good-bye kiss and watched her going dragged away.

"I will win for you, don't worry" said Luis.


	7. John: A Lean, Mean, Emo, Cooking Machine

Last Time on Total Drama: Ultimatum. The teams had to participate in a deadly dodgeball challenge and a certain graceful dancer shone. But in the end she could not handle it and was ousted by Olivier. It was Zenla who took the bus home. Who will be deported from Chrisville in today's chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum.

* * *

><p>Chris was outside on top of a stage with a bunch of backup dancers behind him.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" said Will worried about the probable catastrophe.

"If you want a great taste and the lowest prices, come shop at Chris's store of curry and spices" said Chris in a sing-songy voice.

"Explain yourself, Chris" said Leonora.

"Your challenge will be to make a restaurant with an appetizer, entrée, and dessert. And all of it will be judged by a very special judge" said Chris. "So, let's head to the kitchens".

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bonnie:** This is going to be a breeze. Just make them do my bidding and that is it.

**Madeline:** I wonder how Bonnie is going to win this challenge for us because she is so smart.

**Tammy:** Scared, no; terrified, no; Peeved by someone with the name Joseph on my team, yes.

**Sergei:** My hands destroy, not cook!

* * *

><p>So, here is where the appetizers will be made" said Chris. He showed them the wide array of different ingredients at their disposal.<p>

"You have 2 Hours to complete it. GO!"

"What do we even make?" asked Luis. "How about a Zenla Cake"

"I am sorry, but WHAT?" Tammy asked.

"It is a cake for his boo's elimination" said Joseph.

"Is a cake considered an appetizer anyway?" asked Veya.

"I really don't think so, I really don't" said Matt. "Second that" said Magnolia.

"So I propose I should be captain for this challenge" said Bonnie. "All in favor". Charlotte, Jhonny, Andrew, Madeline, and Velvet all agreed.

"No way" said Jamie. "It should be John"

"I agree it should be John" said Loki. Amber nodded in agreement.

"No way" said Charlotte. "Bonnie helped us immensely a couple challenges ago".

"Yeah, she can do it" said Andrew.

"We both know Bonnie is capable of winning this for us, so why not" said Velvet.

"Does she have you guys brainwashed?" asked Amber. She was waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Well then there can only be one solution" said Olivier.

"And what would that be?" asked Bonnie snidely.

He whispered it into Jamie's ears. He then showed them the surprised look on her face.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Jamie asked.

"What is it?" asked Bonnie intently.

"I am guessing a team split" said John.

"What?" said Team Silver Spirits, minus Olivier, John, and Jamie.

"That is obscene, improbable, and idiotic" said Bonnie. Chris appeared right behind her laughing.

"That is awesome" Chris said. "But who would be on this new team?"

"First, I would be captain" said Olivier. "And Jamie, Loki, Amber, and John would be on this team".

"Cool" said Chris. "Come up with a team name later because you guys only have 1 Hour left".

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bonnie:** Olivier, you stupid, little _(bleep)._ If you were still on MY team your sorry butt would have went home.

**Madeline:** How dare they defy Bonnie?

**Olivier:** Bonnie, you won't get the best of me.

**Loki:** Things just got real.

**Velvet:** Everyone needs a chill pill.

**Jhonny:** Bonnie will be blowing up, this will be so bad.

* * *

><p>"John, since I am a cool captain, you can lead us" Olivier said. The rest nodded in agreement.<p>

The Emo gave everyone a solemn look and shooed everyone away so he could finish this alone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, hurry and get the rest of the ingredients" said Matt.<p>

Leonora and Sergei ran in with a pile of ingredients and stared at the clock with disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Tammy:** What is up with my failure of a team? Especially Joseph, he hasn't done a single thing during this challenge.

**Leonora:** Competitions? A meaningless way to prove your superiority, something I do not need to care for.

**Will:** Besides Veya and myself, no one else on this team is sane. Matt comes the closest and don't get me started on president Tammy and bad-boy Joseph. I now realize this has nothing to do with the challenge.

* * *

><p>"Time is up" Chris said through a megaphone. " First up Team Whatever is Left of the Silver Spirits".<p>

Bonnie, Madeline, Johnny, Velvet, Andrew, and Charlotte all walked in carrying a huge platter and headed towards Chris.

"Here is your fine delicacy of an appetizer" said Charlotte.

"Woah, hold your horses" said Chris. "Remember I said there was a special judge". "And that special judge is Season 1 winner, Owen!"

"Yes!" said Owen walking into view.

"Hey, that's Owen" said Madeline really shocked.

"So, who is the Heather of this season?" asked Owen awkwardly.

"That would be Bonnie" snarled Jamie.

"Bite me, you British geek" Bonnie retorted. Loki constrained her before she could get her.

"So without further ado" said Velvet and Johnny in unison. "Here is our dish"

"We have prepared 6 Crostinis for our appetizers for you Owen". "They all range in different spreads for the breads".

"And for our entrée, we have an honey-glazed Chicken with a variety of spices added to it. Owen ate it with great delight.

"And for dessert, we have prepared a snicker doodle cupcake with butter cream frosting". "And that ends our meals".

"Mmmm, very delicious". "7/10". "It was delicious, but not the absolute greatest" Owen said.

"Wait, since when do we get scored with actual numbers?" asked Veya.

"Since now, and the team with the lowest score altogether loses" said Chris.

"Next is Team Grey Wolves" said Chris.

"Our Appetizer is a Morrocan Tapenade, this entrée is a Ravioli made with the finest sauces, and our dessert is an Chocolate Truffle".

"The taste is so delicate in the entrée, so I will give a 5/10" said Owen. The Wolves all looked at him shock in their eyes.

"Next Team Something, something that split up from Team Silver Spirits".

Loki and Amber walked in dancing to a live music track with Jamie and Olivier walk down the hallway throwing flower petals as if it were a wedding. And walking behind them was John holding three very tiny containers, smaller than his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Charlotte:** OMG. That is freaking Hilarious, just look at it. My palm might be bigger.

**Bonnie:** Wow, I am actually happy, _that_, is off my team. _(Laughs hysterically)_

**Jhonny**: Mind =...

**Velvet:** Blown

**Andrew:** I thought I have seen it all.

**Madeline:** Hey, this pretty mean to make fun of a former teamma...(laughs hysterically too)

**Tammy:** I used to work in a restaurant until I started making small-ass food.

**Joseph:** I heard your confessional Tammy, wasn't even remotely funny.

**Tammy**: F*** You.

**Joseph:** When, where, and _how_?

**Magnolia:** Okay, I..I am going to. B...beg you guys to stop. That is so obscene. And the...the...the confessional is not for dialogue.

* * *

><p>"This appetizer is an Almond-Turkey Cheese Spread with Crackers, for our Entrée we have a Thick-layered Stromboli and for dessert we have Hot Chocolate Fondue".<p>

Owen awkwardly ate the thick, yet smallish food.

"Sweet Mother of bugs and Albuquerque, this is so delicious". "9 of out frickin' 10" said Owen.

"Yes!" said Loki kissing Amber which made her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bonnie:** FML. At least we didn't lose the entire thing.

* * *

><p>"I only have 9 IDs with me here and one of you will be going home" said Chris. "And that person will most definitely not be Veya". The Exotic one happily claimed her ID.<p>

"And one for Sergei and another for Zelda, plus one for Will". The three were elated at their safety.

"Matt and Leonora". The Hipster and the Troubled Golden-Boy claimed their IDs.

The rest, minus Joseph all looked at Chris with fear.

"Tammy!" said Chris. She gave a huge smirk towards Joseph who had an amazing Poker Face on.

"Joseph!" said Chris moments after calling out Tammy's.

"FML!" exclaimed Tammy. Joseph chuckled and winked at Tammy.

"Luis and Magnolia, one of you guys will be going home and the final ID of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Magnolia!" She was relieved beyond words.

"Wait, you can't do this, I have to win for Zenla; NO!" said Luis as he was shoved into the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: <strong>_Arthur, Luke, Zenla, Luis_


	8. A Ruthless Competitor, Matt Lance

Last Time on Total Drama: Ultimatum. The teams participated in a three-course cooking challenge that took a turn for the worse. The Silver Spirits cut in about half and formed the Teal Tigers. Also, Owen made a cameo. Who will be taking the bus home on today, on this chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum?

* * *

><p><strong>Grey Wolves:<strong>

"Ahhhh" said Veya. She awoke from bed with a headache.

"Hey" said Tammy. She went by her to get a drink.

"Up so early" asked Will? Matt walked in behind him.

"It seems I wasn't invited to the team meeting" said Leonora.

"Me either" said Magnolia.

"I just came for a glass of water" said Veya. She opened the fridge. Water then sprayed right into her face. A toothbrush shot out and brushed her teeth. Again water rinsed her out.

"What the..." said Veya surpirised. Zelda then popped out behind the fridge.

"Prank Successful" said Zelda.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tammy. "All you did was brush her teeth and rinse it out". She started chuckling.

"It's funny because you think I brushed her teeth with toothpaste" Zelda said. Behind her Sergei appeared.

"We don't need problems, especially internal problems, on our teams" said Sergei slightly mad.

"Well it looks like the whole team is here, let's go to the kitchen and eat" said Matt.

"What about Joseph?" asked Tammy. Veya was behind giggling at her worry. Tammy pushed her off and giggled. A hand then reached onto her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tammy yelled.

"Are you seriously that scared" said Joseph. He was laughing very hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Spirits:<strong>

"Any plans Bonnie" said Andrew sarcastically.

"Watch your tone, I could have you easily voted out" said Bonnie.

"No!" said Madeline. Bonnie gave her a stern look.

"I meant No..not yet, I mean he is so athletic, he would be a valuable asset" said Madeline faking a smile.

"Awww, you guys have each other, I wish I had Luke, but now I am alone like Bonnie" said Charlotte. Jhonny and Velvet started laughing wildly.

"Shut up this instant!" said Bonnie. "We need to make a plan of action"

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Tigers:<strong>

"Aww, I guess I am out" said Jamie looking down at the playing field. John had also been out before her.

"A 10 of spades" said Loki.

"Queen of Hearts" said Amber.

"Ace" Olivier. "Can you beat it, Loki?"

"Deuce of Clovers" said Loki with a grin.

"I give" said Olivier. He dropped all his cards and moved to a different seat.

"Why?" asked Jamie looking at his cards. "These cards were a guaranteed win"

"That is exactly why I stopped playing" said Olivier.

"Just because I like you..." said Loki realizing his mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Loki:** I mean I kissed her, like twice, but that doesn't make it official. I think I screwed up.

**Jamie:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

**Amber:** I don't think I am relationship material, I mean I am just a simple, weak girl. A big, tough guy like him will get bored. This is so wrong.

* * *

><p>"I give" said Loki. He left and walked to his room.<p>

"Softie" said Olivier chuckling.

"Want to talk?" asked Jamie.

"That'd be nice" said Amber and they had left.

* * *

><p>"Challenge time" said Chris.<p>

All of the competitors exited their homes and met Chris outside of the bus.

"Let us go underground!" said Chris. The contestants were confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Magnolia.

"It means that the hole we will be coming to is our entranceway to the challenge area" said Chris. "Board the bus and let's get out of here".

* * *

><p>"It stinks down here" said Madeline.<p>

"Right" said Amber.

"We will be playing Sewer Run!" said Chris. "And the challenge is extremely simple. Just continue running and be the last one standing. No walking or stopping unless there is an obstacle and remember there are numerous traps, including the wild...Ezekiel!"

The competitors gasped at the name.

"You mean that crazy thing is here" said Andrew.

"Wicked" said Johnny.

"Sick" said Velvet.

"So, on your marks, get set, GO!" said Chris.

* * *

><p>"This is a breeze for me" said Andrew.<p>

"Who can run in high-heeled boots?" asked Madeline struggling to run.

"Woohoo!" the Super Skating Siblings said as they flew past their team.

"Well at least they seem to be doing well" said Charlotte.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just shut up and run" said Bonnie.

"I can't do it" said Madeline. "Andrew win this for me baby". He blew her a kiss.

"Of course" said Andrew.

**Out- Madeline**

* * *

><p>"So, it is great we are keeping strong especially since we are a large group" said Tammy.<p>

"This is a ridiculous challenge" said Leonora.

"Shut it and keep running" said Matt.

"I agree with Matt, you wouldn't want to end up like Veya and Sergei back there" said Magnolia.

"Hmmph" said Leonora condescendingly.

"Look out!" yelled Will as a giant rat appeared in their way.

"Sweet Mother of Pancakes" said Zelda.

"I got this" said Joseph walking up to it nonchalantly. He pulled out some cheese and threw it.

"Dirty rodents love their cheese" chuckled Joseph as he ran past.

"Your boyfriend seems like he will be doing well in this competition" said Matt gesturing towards Tammy.

"Let's go" said Tammy annoyed. But suddenly the rat sprinted towards them and blocked their way again.

The rat had swung its tail and struck Tammy straight in the stomach.

"Oh man!" said Matt. "This is getting sweet". "Take this rat" Matt said as he jumped on top of it. He pinched it and it rode off with Matt controlling it.

"That is isn't fair" said Leonora.

"Who cares he saved us anyway" said Will. The rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Matt:** Matt FTW.

**Leonora:** Why is this team so bent on working together? It sickens me.

* * *

><p><strong>Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy<strong>

* * *

><p>"He isn't giving up" said Loki throwing Ezekiel at the wall.<p>

"You can do it" said Amber encouraging him.

"Hisssssss" Ezekiel shrieked as he latched on John's arm.

"Get off him, you chap!" said Jamie sprinting to help him.

"This is just too funny" said Olivier.

"Hey losers" said Bonnie as she and her team passed them.

"Hey former mates" said Velvet.

"Want to give us some help?" asked Loki.

"In exchange for a favor in another challenge?" asked Bonnie slyly.

"Fine" said Loki. His teammates nodded in agreement.

"Jhonny, Andrew give the lad some help" ordered Bonnie. Before they noticed, John was already on the ground along with Jhonny.

"Hisssssaaaa" said Ezekiel sprinting towards Bonnie.

"Get away!" shrieked Charlotte kicking Ezekiel.

"Let's get out" said Olivier. "No!" Before he had noticed Jamie had been caught by Ezekiel too.

"Charlotte, Andrew, and Velvet, retreat" said Bonnie.

**Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy, John, Johnny, Jamie**

* * *

><p>"Is it me or did it just get even scarier than it already was" said Magnolia, here heart rapidly beating.<p>

"Only 4 of us here" said Will. "Joseph had sprinted off and then Matt shortly after.

"So who's going down next?" asked Zelda.

"No time for chit-chat" said Leonora.

"And why would that be?" asked Magnolia.

"Because there are some obstacles ahead" said Leonora.

"Jump!" yelled Zelda. There were several more jumps needed to get back on the regular sewer ground.

"Everyone here?" asked Leonora.

"Yeah" said Will cooly.

"Whatsup" said Zelda.

"Maggie, you here?" asked Will.

"I guess she isn't" said Leonora. "Do you see her, Zelda?" There was no answer.

"And another bites the dust" said Will chuckling.

**Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy, John, Johnny, Jamie, Magnolia, Zelda.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Velvet, hurry!" said Andrew.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have taken this passage!" exclaimed Velvet. "Shortcut my ass!"

"It is ok, we won't end up like Bonnie" said Charlotte tearing up.

"She got mauled by a mutant bear; how is this OK!" said Charlotte.

"And that same bear is coming after us!" said Velvet panting heavily.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" asked Andrew.

"What, the sound of our inevitable deaths?" asked Charlotte.

"He must have meant us" said Olivier. He appeared and so did Loki and Amber.

"Out of my way, you losers" said Matt riding his rat.

"Hello, Captain Olivier, congratulations you seem to be the only captain still in" said Joseph sprinting past.

"Joseph!" yelled Leonora.

"Wait up man" said Will.

"Is this a reunion" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" yelled Charlotte.

"The bear didn't get you!" said Velvet.

"Shhhhh!" said Andrew.

"Bear?" several contestants muttered. Behind all of them was a immensely loud roar that hurt everyone's head.

"Run!" yelled several contestants.

Charlotte stepped on a trap that released a huge boulder.

"Oh dear" said Amber.

"Watch out!" yelled Andrew towards Olivier, who fell into a pit.

"Yes!" said Bonnie. She pushed Amber off the sewer cliff.

"What the fizz was that?" asked an infuriated Loki.

"Sorry" said Bonnie.

"If you want to play, I'll play" said Loki. "He grabbed Bonnie and threw her over the sewer cliff. "Noooo!" she screamed as she fell.

In front of the contestants was Matt.

"Why are you running, where is the rat?" asked Will.

"About that, it got loose" said Matt.

"Idiot" said Joseph who just appeared.

"So there is a bear and rat!" said Velvet worried.

"There seems to be three entrances, time to split up" said Charlotte.

"It was fun while it lasted" said Andrew.

**Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy, John, Johnny, Jamie, Magnolia, Zelda, Olivier, Amber, Bonnie**

* * *

><p>"It is cool we are all back together, but the rat and the bear must have each taken one of the three entrances, hopefully not this" said Will.<p>

"Agreed" said Joseph.

"_Screeeeeech!"_

"What was that?" asked Leonora.

"The rat!" said Matt. The rat was behind them in a flash.

"We can go again, you disgusting mouse hybrid" said Joseph. He took out a rope and tied the rat up, but it easily broke out.

"We better run" said Joseph.

"Yeah, the creature looks mad" said Matt chuckling.

"Then let's leave!" said Will.

"No, let's go here and now" said Matt glaring at the rat.

"I'll help" said Leonora.

"Let's do this" said Joseph.

"Why am I a part of this team?" groaned Will.

_(15 minutes later)_

Matt walks out of the dusty rubble

"Using Joseph's skills to fend off the rat as I push Leonora into him causing him and her to fall becoming the rat's prey. Will watches in horror which allows me to slip away as he is mauled. I am a genius" said Matt.

**Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy, John, Johnny, Jamie, Magnolia, Zelda, Olivier, Amber, Bonnie, Joseph, Leonora, Will**

* * *

><p>"I'm trapped" yelled Charlotte. Vines had entangled her.<p>

"I'm sorry Charlotte, the bear could appear at any moment plus we can't stop to help you, we would be out" said Velvet.

"You understand" said Andrew.

"And that leaves the two of us" said Andrew.

"And a distinct growling noise behind us" said Velvet. They both ran and ran as hard as they could. But sadly the bear caught up to Velvet and got her.

"And that leaves me" said Andrew sadly.

**Out- Madeline, Veya, Sergei, Tammy, John, Johnny, Jamie, Magnolia, Zelda, Olivier, Amber, Bonnie, Joseph, Leonora, Will, Charlotte, Velvet...**

* * *

><p>Before they could notice the corridors of the sewer changed and the last three runners crossed paths.<p>

"Matt, Andrew, and Loki are here to race to the finish line as a surprise twist for these last three" said Chris. "And it seems like Andrew is in first, followed by Matt, then Loki"

"I can see the finish line" said Andrew.

"No way, Andrew" said Matt. He lassoed a vine around Andrew.

"No!" yelled Andrew.

"Yes, I win!" said Matt. Loki crossed second.

"Finally in the end, Team Grey Wolves win" said Chris. "The Teal Tiger claim second and the Silver Spirits will be voting someone off" said Chris.

* * *

><p>"Look at this, a tie in votes, so two of you will be going home" said Chris surprised. The 6 contestants gasped.<p>

"Just give out the IDs" commanded Bonnie.

"Fine, fine, sheesh" said Chris.

"Charlotte"

The Nerdette happily claimed her ID

"Madeline"

"Yes" said Madeline as she got her ID

"Bonnie"

"Expected" said Bonnie.

And the final ID of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Andrew!" yelled Chris.

Velvet and Johnny gasped.

"At least you guys have each other" said Charlotte remembering her unrequited relationship with Luke.

The couple took the bus together and left without any complaints.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated:<strong> _Arthur, Luke, Zenla, Luis, Velvet&Jhonny_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone with OC's in my competition, please R&amp;R.<strong>


	9. The Great, Huge Capture AnimalaThon

Last time on Total Drama: Ultimatum. The contestants ran through a sewer reminiscent to a popular Pear Phone game. In the end, Velvet and Johnny took the bus back home together. Who will be going home on today's chapter of Total Drama: Ultimatum.

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Tigers:<strong>

"We are still going strong. Awesomeness acknowledged" said Jamie elated.

"So cool as we are still a team" said Loki.

"And that doesn't mean we are jinxed, going to hate each other and lose this challenge, you viewers" said Amber in a jokingly stern tone.

"I have such idiot teammates" said John.

"Does a little ol' chap by the name of John need a hug" said Jamie giggling.

"Awwwww, come here" said Olivier. He hugged him tightly.

"Get off me" said John annoyed. "Uggghhh"

* * *

><p><strong>Grey Wolves:<strong>  
>"Anyone got any idea what Chris's challenge might be?" Asked Tammy.<p>

"Why is that the only thing that matters to you?" Asked Joseph.

"Because we need to win!" Said Tammy flustered.

"Will you guys shut up and make out already" Will said.

"Make you, make out, make out" chanted Veya. The others soon followed.

"Make out, make out, make out, make out, make out". The chant rose from everywhere.

"All of you just shut it" said Tammy. "I actually have standards"

"I agree with Tammy" said Sergei.

"Thank you" said Tammy.

"I wasn't finished, I agree with Tammy that they shouldn't have a relationship because relationships are time-wasting and get in the way of winning" said Sergei.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>  
><strong>Magnolia:<strong> I don't think I will be in the bottom two of this elimination ceremony.  
><strong>Tammy:<strong> Well, didn't see that coming.  
><strong>Zelda:<strong>(dreamily) Oh, John.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Spirits:<strong>

"Things around here will probably get boring without our soul mates" said Charlotte. "I lost them and Luke".

"Did you and Luke officially date?" asked Madeline.

"Yeah, looked a lot more like unrequited love to me. No offense" said Andrew.

"Stop talking about love and relationships, it's sickening!" Said Bonnie repulsed.

"Forever alone" giggled Charlotte. Everyone laughed at Bonnie's flustered face

"It's okay, don't cry" consoled Andrew. They all continued with their laughter.

"Screw you guys" said Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"And here we are" said Chris. There was a huge Zoo amongst them.<p>

"So cool" Veya giggled.

"I will regret asking, but what is the challenge?" asked Leonora.

"Simple, I will let out 9 animals into the Park Zoo and you will have to render them unconscious. There will be 3 different animals for each team. There will be a clue to where each animal would be in their cage". Chris handed each team their map which contained the animal they needed.

"And GO!"

* * *

><p>"And our first animal is a Giraffe" said Leonora.<p>

"Seriously?" asked Tammy.

"Where is the cage?" asked Matt.

"Giraffe" said Will.

"What do you mean?" asked Tammy.

"I mean Giraffe, over there" said Will pointing to the giraffe eating leaves from a tree.

"Eureka!" yelled Sergei. "March soldiers". Sergei ran towards and jumped on the giraffe.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" said Magnolia cringing. Sergei started pounding the giraffe, but it was all in vain as the animal barely flinched.

* * *

><p>"Get that animal!" yelled Madeline. "Go Andrew, you can do it"<p>

"Thanks for the motivation" said Bonnie sarcastically.

"There are more ways than one to catch this gorilla" said the Nerdette.

"Like what?" asked Andrew panting.

"I have a plan" said Charlotte. The team huddled and Charlotte whispered into their ears.

_(15 minutes later)_

"Hey ape, how about a little game" said Andrew. He was swinging his butt in the animal's face. The Gorilla grunted in agreement.

"Then try to catch me" said Andrew. The gorilla chased at him mercilessly. Andrew screamed for his life.

"Release the rope now" shouted Charlotte.

"Releasing ropes" said Madeline. The gorilla's left foot was caught in a rope and swung across the zoo.

"I see the gorilla and the cage is positioned" said Bonnie halfway across the zoo. The gorilla fell into the cage and the Silver Spirits caught their first animal.

* * *

><p>"Friggin' flamingo" said John. He was carrying the flightless bird in his arms.<p>

"Just remember, Zelda would be proud" said Loki bursting into a laugh.

"Just let's get the next animal which seems to be a Lion" said Olivier gulping.

* * *

><p>"Giraffe, you have been caught" said Sergei scratched and torn. The animal was on the ground tied up.<p>

"We salute you" said Veya wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Are there any Turtles near here?" asked Zelda.

"A turtle for real" said Matt. "This won't be hard"

"But they can be tricky, they may lurk in land or sea" said Will.

"I don't need the Science Lesson, my hands ache for another win" said Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Tammy:** I don't trust this Matt character.

**Joseph:** I can turn Matt into my mass weapon of destruction. Well at least my mass weapon of winning.

* * *

><p>"Any ideas, Miss Independent?" asked Joseph.<p>

"Hundreds, but not many can be put to use here" said Tammy pushing Joseph away.

"Leonora, Veya, Joseph, and Matt, go to the water exhibit. Zelda, Sergei, Magnolia, Will, and I will scout the land" said Tammy. The team split up and left.

* * *

><p>"Get the Lion!" shouted Loki. The Teal Tiger ran as fast as they could to capture the ferocious land animal.<p>

"It is too fast" said John.

"Take the initiative like Amber did guys" said Olivier. Amber was behind them riding a Zebra.

"Only one more animal left" said Amber.

"One more?" asked John.

"That is amazing, you got the Zebra all by yourself" said Loki.

"Get on" said Amber. Loki, Jamie and John boarded the Zebra. Olivier then made a sudden turn and left the group.

"Where are you going?" asked Jamie.

"Just a little sabotage" said Olivier.

* * *

><p>"So we have the gorilla and a Stork" said Bonnie.<p>

"And all that is left is an Alligator" said Charlotte mirthlessly.

"Already on it" said Andrew speeding away.

"Isn't he just dreamy" said Madeline. Bonnie and Charlotte looked at her with disapproving eyes.

_(10 minutes later)_

"I'm back" said Andrew wearing shorts and an Australian hat with an alligator tied to his back.

"Hurry up and let's get back to Chris" said Bonnie.

"Congratulations, Silver Spirits for winning the challenge" said Chris. "For now just go lounge at you home"

The team sprinted towards their homes.

* * *

><p>"There's the turtle" said Will. "But someone is holding it"<p>

"Hello Grey Wolves" said Olivier.

"What are you doing here" snarled Matt reminiscing the events at Bonnie's bobble heads.

"Just dropped by to adopt a turtle" said Olivier with the snidest face.

"You can't do that, we need it" said Magnolia.

"Sergei, you seem to be the strongest on our team, go beat him up" said Tammy.

"Or instead of Sergei, I can do this" said Zelda pressing a button. The ground near Olivier had a dust explosion.

"Stupid girl" said Olivier desperately trying to catch his breath.

"It's futile" said Will. "It is 5 against 1"

"And your point is?" asked Olivier.

"Sergei, Will, get him" shouted Tammy.

"And the Teal Tigers get 2nd place" said Chris through a megaphone.

"No!" yelled Tammy.

* * *

><p>"Joseph, Zelda, Matt, and Will" said Chris. Ids were thrown to the four safe citizens of Chrisville.<p>

"Tammy, Sergei, and Leonora"

"Oh, phooey" said Magnolia. "I am so sick and tired of being in the bottom two. I would rather be eliminated than to suffer a mini heart attack every time I am in the bottom two"

"Just shut up and take the ID, sheesh" said Chris. "Veya, your time here is over"

The exotic one boarded the bus and sadly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated:<strong> _Arthur, Luke, Zenla, Luis, Velvet&Jhonny, Veya_


	10. Blackmail: A True Tale from Amber Solace

Last time on Total Drama: Ultimatum. The contestants went through an animal capturing challenge and in the end, the exotic one, Veya took the bus home. Who will be going home on this episode of Total Drama: Ultimatum?

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Spirits:<strong>

"Okay, I have an idea" said Bonnie beckoning her teammates towards her. "I need a spy that will work for me in each team"

"I really doubt anyone from the Tigers would be up for that" said Andrew.

"Are you sure because I could probably get some dirt on sad sack Amber and buff-a-holic Loki. Maybe the curly-haired freak of nature and the emo might have something too" Bonnie said.

"I think Jamie would be a good pawn, she is pretty nice and never on her guard" said Charlotte, she then let out a maniacal laugh.

"Weird, much" giggled Madeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Tigers:<strong>

"Checkmate" said John with a triumphant expression.

"Not yet" said Olivier. He had knocked out his piece. Amber and Loki looked at the game like an audience and Jamie was the cheerleader.

"Amber, can I have a girl talk with you" asked Charlotte. Amber left the room soon after.

"Time for the challenge, a motorbike race" said Chris.

"You must find a motorbikes which will be used in an obstacle/traps/course race at Chrisville's own race tracks. Each motorbike in the garage will have a button that has a special use. Each special use varies from bike to bike

The contestant's picked their bikes randomly and hit the race tracks.

"Your whole team that is still biking must get to the finish line first" said Chris. "GO!"  
>-<p>

"Woohoo, another challenge to win!" exclaimed Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Joesph:** Matt's fierce drive and will to win the game, a worthy opponent and stepping stone.

**Tammy:** I see one of Joseph's signature smirks.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted John as he flew into the air.<p>

"Sorry, my love" said Zelda as she watched him fly into the air. She had rammed into him.

"I wonder what my button does?" asked Andrew. He had pressed it. He then went twice as fast.

"Andrew, where did you go?" asked Madeline worried.

"Bye, bye princess" said Matt as he crashed into her knocking her off with his bike.

"How does Matt's bike not even have a dent or scratch?" asked Olivier curiously.

"It must have been his button, his bike must be sturdy" said Loki. The two then passed Will and Charlotte on the ground in pain.

"Another attack by Matt it seems" said Jamie.

"A pain, a huge pain this challenge is" said Leonora swiftly taking the lead.

"Oh no you don't" said Sergei taking the lead.

"We are on the same team!" shouted Leonora. Sergei seemed to not have heard.

"Only ten more people remain: Leonora, Sergei, Joseph, Matt, Jamie, Loki, Amber, Olivier, Bonnie, and Andrew" said Chris.

Bonnie and Amber were in last place.

"You know what to do" said Bonnie smirking.

"You are truly evil, even resorting to that" said Amber.

"Loki would be devastated" Bonnie said slyly. "I will help you out". She pushed her button and two heat-seeking missiles sped after Olivier and Jamie eliminating them both. "Now taking out Loki should be easy". She then sped off.

Amber face went totally pale.

"Leonora and Sergei are out, they seemed to have rammed into each other and took each other out on PURPOSE!" said Chris laughing.

"This is for the last challenge, Andrew" said Matt as he drove right into him.

"And this is for everything" said Bonnie as she used a missile on Matt. But it seemed to have no effect. She then sped straight at him, denting his bike and while he was awestricken, Loki crashed into him/

"That was for last challenge" said Loki devilishly.

Amber pushed her button with a sad expression. She designated the target, "Loki", it then sent explosives that latched on the motorbike and had soon exploded. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Bonnie passed the finish line in first, followed shortly by Joseph.

* * *

><p>"The Teal Tiger first elimination, I wonder who will go, let's find out" said Chris. "Using these high-res video camera which recorded your votes"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**John:** I choose Amber; she lost the challenge for us.

**Jamie:** I choose John, he lost first, Loki and Olivier did fairly well, and I need my girl time with Amber

**Loki:** I know it is either John or Amber, and it's got to be John. I can't wait to find out who got me with the explosives too. (Devilish smirk)

**Olivier:** I choose myself, just for the hell of it.

**Amber:** (erratically, looking in all directions) John, it has to be John.

* * *

><p>"So, Loki and Jamie, you are loved" said Chris. "And John, not so much"<p>

His look on his face was devastated, the only thing on his mind was Zelda who had no idea about his elimination.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated:<strong> _Arthur, Luke, Zenla, Luis, Velvet&Jhonny, Veya, John_


End file.
